Let the torture begin
by Greenbadass
Summary: The title says it all, cast your truths and dares so we can torture Townsville's 'favorite' heroes and their counterparts. Let's see how evil we are, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a ltime since wrote this type of stories, ok here's what it happened. I decided to write a truth and dare story with no other then PPG and RRB's. You can review the truth's and dares, or you can just PM me. One of the reviewers I choose will be the guest of the chapter. But only one chapter.**

**In every chapter there will be a different guest, but of course the guest's will be real users of Fanfic. Well have fun, cause I sure now I will *evil laugh ***

**Blossom: Please tell me that's not her ' I got a brilliant idea for torturing you guys ' look? **

**Buttercup: Alright readers, try to go easy on us. This girl is nuts**

**Bubbles: Did you just tell them to go easy on you? **

**Buttercup: No, I said us. **

**Blossom: Will you two quit correcting each other and start begging for mercy!?**

**Buttercup: I don't beg anyone**

**Me: And from this conversation Buttercup proved that you can go as hard as you can :D **

**Buttercup: I did what now?**

**Blossom: No wait! Don't listen to BC she has no ide-* mute * **

**Me: Forget what she said, cast your truths and dares and let the torture begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much reviewes but there's one heck of dares that six of them have to go through, but one of my favorites and of course the one who will be a guest in this chapter isss...Hinako29!**

Butch: Hina-what now?

Bubbles: She said Hinako29, I think I'll just call het Hinny – she said with a bubbly smile

Blossom: Why Hinny?

Bubbles: because it's cute, right BC?

Buttercup: cute my ass

Me: whoa she's a grumpy one. I know what will make you better!

Everyone eyed at me like I was crazy. I smirked as I looked at the door of the PPG's room.

Me: Oooh Hinako, might wanna come in now! We can't start the show without you

Hinako: Coming! – just as she said that the door was busted. There was Hinako panting.

Blossom: Did you just have to bust our door?

Hinako: meh you can fix it anyway. Thanks for waiting, I don't want others to torture you without me

Bubbles: torture us?- whimpered Bubbles. Buttercup glared as me and Hinako exchanged our looks.

Hinako: too soon?

Me: yeah kinda, but they'll get it eventually. Now since you're our guest, you might wanna go to that computer and see the turths and dares. And you six sit down in a circle and no Butch you can't eat your pizza now.

Butch: but it's still warm!

Hinako: and I'm hungry so if I can't eat, neither can you

Butch: you two are showing your bitchy attitudes too soon

Others beside me and Hinako nodded their heads. Once again me and her excnaged looks and had our proud smiles on

Both: Sweet!

Blossom sighed before she spoke: They're gonna torture us for real aren't they?

Bubbles: t-t-torture. No! I can't take it anymore!

Me: take what anymore? We havne't even started

Brick: yeah hold your horses blondie

Boomer: uhm...I'm blonde too

Hinako: tell us something we don't know...should we finally start?

Me: gladly

Hinako: Alright MoneyNinja dares Buttercup to have a wedding and she has to kiss too.

Buttercup: why does every truth and dare game start with me kissing someone?

Me: because you're the grumpy one and your reactions are priceless

Butch and Blossom laughed at this one, me and Hinako glanced at Buttercup who cursed something under her breath.

Me: soo Hinako who should she marry?

Hinako: well it's always with Butch and Buttercup and marrige, so let's twist it up a bit

Me: I like the way where this is going

Hinako: instead of marrying Butch, she'll marry...

Butch: wait, what's wrong with marrying me? I'm cool, hot and waay better then these two idiots

Brick and Boomer: HEY!

Hinako: Boomer!

Boomer: not now Hinako I'm busy with- * minute of pause * - wait I have to marry BC?

Buttercup: you can't be serious!? Why would you want me to do that?

Me: duh cause we're evil, sheesh do I have to explain everything around here?

Hinako: hey you're the host so yep

Me: Bubbles, Blossom make over time!

Bubbles: uhm...they don't have to be married forever right?

Me: how the hell should I know? Either way it's fun

20 Minutes later

Buttercup walked out in a beautiful white dress, everyone had their jaws down. The dress hugged her body perfectly.

Butch: all of that to my baby brother? – said Butch pretending to cry

Boomer: I don't mind! – said Boomer happily

Butch growled at him and me and Hinako snickered at each other.

Me: this is gonna be fun

Hinako: let's skip the „ Do you take and blah blah „ and „ I do blah blah „ cause you simply have to take each other for a husband and wife so just kiss so I can watch Butch and Bubbles be jealous!

Bubbles: I'm not jealous!

Butch: I am...

Buttercup and Boomer did what they were told and Butch and Bubbles were dying to see them like that.

Buch: I hate you, I hate you both. – said Butch glaring at me and Hinako

Hinako giggled and I just couldn't stop looking at Buttercup and Boomer

Hinako: love you too Butchie boy

Me: whoa! Get some air you two – I shouted to the pair and I swear Butch had flames in his eyes as he looked at Boomer

Hinako: you think he's gonna kill him?

Me: beats me but I better have my camera if that happens

Blossom: not cool you two

Boomer: was pretty cool to me

Bubbles glared at him planning 100 ways to kill him.

Hinako: next one is from NikaXD-1999 and she wants to-oh man this is a good one! Nika you rock already!

Me: what? What does she want!?

I push Hinako from the chair and read the dares to myself.

Me: whoa, hardcore!

Hinako got up growling

Me: whopsy

Hinako: just so you know, you're gonna pay for this

Brick: and for that, I'm gonna bring my camera just in case

I glare at Brick who just whistled it off.

Me: ok Nika wants us to make all of your nightmares come true

Everyone: what?

Hinako: so let's make it happen!

Me: Buttercup you scared of spiders?

Buttercup: not really? That the best you got Nika, even Bubbles can make up a better dare

Hinako: giant spiders? In your room? Where you're all alone? Fighting them off without your powers? And everything is dark?

Buttercup: let me at them!- she said with entertainment

She moved to her room and five minutes later screams were heard

Buttercup: Sweet mother of shit, you're a big one!

Me and Hinako start dying from laughter

Me: Where did you get those giant spiders?

Hinako: does that really matter now?

We high five each other and others just glare at us

Me: while Buttercup is fighting off the spiders, Blossom you have to take a chemistry test and fail it

Blossom: I HAVE TO DO WHAT!?

Hinako: Townsville college test, right here! Along with chemistry professor as well

Blossom: Chemistry professor! He's the worst, and I haven't studied plus I don't go to college! I'm a junior for Pete's sake!

Me: yeah yeah, good luck with your test. The questions aren't that easy.

Blossom goes to her room where the professor is waiting.

Me: you even brought that professor?

Hinako: I'm full of surprises

Me: and as for Bubbly Bubbles, you have to meet up with creepy dolls in your room. Have fun with them- I said with my proud smile

Bubbles: b-but I'm scared

Hinako: yeah we know, so go!

Bubbles gets pushed inside and starts screaming

Boomer: that was really mean

Hinako: sheesh just enjoy, I mean these dares were for the girls not you three

Butch: true that

Me: until the next chapter

Brick: are you kidding me? Fans love us more then them, they wouldn't go hard on us no way

Hinako: we'll see about that

Me: ALRIGHT YOU THREE YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Brick: why did you do that?

Me: more dares, more fun

Hinako: actually only mine is left

Me: and that's why I picked your dares the last. I'm gonna go get some popcorn

The girls get out in a terrible condition. Their hair was a mess, eyes widen, they were shaking

Hinako: geez Blossom all you had to do was fail a test

Blossom: it was...it was...horrible

Me: riiight

Hinako: Bloss, steal library

Blossom: haven't I suffered enough?

Hinako: not quite.

Buttercup: well that's an easy one, just steal a damn book and run

Blossom: b-but...I..can't

Me: you have to

Hinako: Bubbles you have to make bunch of kids in the kindergarden cry, and no you can't comfort them

Bubbles: you meanie!

Hinako: why thank you

Me: and as for my favorite powerpuff, you Buttercup have to watch cheesy romance movies all alone for 10 hours! I swear I love these dares

Hinako: thanks again

Buttercup: no way!

Me: yes way. Boys please assist us on this one and take the girls to their destination or I will kill you- I say gently with a smile

As they were off to finish the dares me and Hinako grabbed popcorns and went to see how Blossom was doing.

Blossom was running with Brick from the library shouting sorries. Brick was holding his stomach from all that laughing

Bubbles started insulting kids who cried their lungs out. We could tell that she was dying to applogise but she couldn't

And Buttercup was trying to get away but the door was locked. Either way, this was awesome

Me: it was nice to have you here Hinako

Hinako: nice to be here. Thanks GB

Me: don't mention it. Well that's all for now, Greenbadass out!

Hinako: you think they will survive till the next chapter?

Me: if they die, we can get them back to life soo...

Hinako: endless fun?

Me: my point exactly


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reviwers I'm glad you all had fun, but the fun won't stop for a long time. Now I can see some pretty tough dares that well mostly Ruffs will have to do, but hey we're still gonna have a blast. And our todays guest will be...definitely MoneyNinja. He has one of my favorite dares, and that's why it'll be put in as last, because hello I wanna crack myself up**

Brick: MoneyNinja? I gotta say he has a pretty cool name

Butch: wait, is he the one that made my girl marry my brother?

Me: yep, that's the one

Boomer: oh awesome! I'd like to thank him

Butch: Boomer! Say that one more time and I swear you won't breathe anymore

Bubbles: you won't have to worry about that Butch, I'll take care of that myself- said Bubbles glaring and Boomer making him gulp

Me: Brick you still have that camera you mentioned in the previous chapter?

Brick smirks as he takes out his camera. I don't know how was it able to fit in his pocket

Brick: I don't leave the house without it

Buttercup: where is that CashSamurai?

Me: MoneyNinja Buttercup, not CashSamurai

MoneyNinja comes busting the door

Blossom: again with the door!

MoneyNinja: what? You can repair it just like the last time. Anyways sorry I'm late, would it kill you girls to use your powers to move the house closer?

Me: well you're here now so can we just skip to the part where we laugh our asses off?

MoneyNinja: no need to ask me twice

Blossom: the computer is all yours

MoneyNinja and I sit on two chairs and start checking the dares.

Me: how about this one?

MoneyNinja: Brick, Bloss, you two are gonna have a tough chapter

Blossom: wait,what?

Brick: My camera is all ready Blossy

Blossom: they just said that we're gonna have a tough chapter! How is that good for us?

Brick just shrugged: the hell should I know, I just want to use my camera

Me: oh it'll be used, no need to worry about that

MoneyNinja: but first, let's start with dares from tufferthanyou. There's a dare for Bubbles and Brick

Blossom: NO MORE MARRYING EACH OTHER!

Brick: jealous much?- he said smirking and Blossom blushed

Blossom: am not! Weren't Boomer and Buttercup enough?

Me: actually tufferthanyou wants Bubbles to go inside that giant jar that was filled with cockroaches and fight them off without using powers

Blossom: oh..well that's ok then

Bubbles: No it's not!

Me: have fun with that Bubby

Bubbles goes to finish the dare praying that there's not too many of them

Buttercup: how many cockroaches are there in that jar?

Me: remember the episode where you girls filled a jar with cockroaches that were attacking the city?

Blossom: yeah? What about it?

Me: let's just say that we did the same so...

Butch: shit are you crazy? Bubbles is afraid of bugs!

Me: I knooooow, but hey a dare is a dare. And besides it's not mine

MoneyNinja: but you still like it

Me: true that

MoneyNinja: and as for Brick

Blossom: no more marrying!

MoneyNinja: oh he isn't gonna marry anyone, he's gonna...

The window breaks and it reveals no other then Princess Whore-I mean Morebucks

Buttercup: what the fucking crap is she doing here!?

Me: remember when MoneyNinja said that Blossom and Brick are gonna have a tough chapter?

Blossom: yeah?

Brick: yeah, but what does whory whore have to do with that?

Me: oh I just loooove love triangles. And we have one right now. Featuring of course Whory Whore

Princess: will you quit calling me that?

Me: well normaly I wouldn't but since you're gonna entertain me with torturing Brick and Blossom then ok

Brick:..what exactly are you gonna make me do?

Me: make out with Princess for as long as she wants

Princess: YES! FINALLY! A CHAPTER WHERE SOMEONE DOESN'T BEAT ME UP! COME OVER HERE BRICKY BOO I GOT SOMETHING PREPARED!

Brick: wait,what?

Princess starts dragging Brick in Blossom's room.

Brick: NO PLEASE NOT THERE! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIENDS ROOM!

Just when they closed the door Bubbles came flying in through the broken window. She was a stinken mess.

Bubbles: I...can't...never...ever...

Blossom came running and helping her sister calm down

Butch: man you two are bitches

Me: I know

MoneyNinja: so sue me

Boomer: if these dares were a disaster and torture, what's next?

Me: I dunno, but let's check it

MoneyNinja: alright then. NikaXD-1999 has a dare for boys. Someone call Brick, we need him too

Butch went to „ save „ Brick from Princess. As he got out his shirt was ripped off, his hair was a mess and there was lipstick all over him

Me: how was it Princess?

Princess: lovely. You guys still need me here?

MoneyNinja: stay. You're gonna love this

Princess: love it already.

Princess sat on another chair and joined us in.

MoneyNinja: Butch jump in a pool full of poison snakes.

Butch: you want me to do what?

Buttercup: dummy you have chemical X in you, if they bite you then the chemical X will fight the poison off so you can't die

Butch: oh. Nevermind then

Me: but you'll still be able to feel the pain

Butch: Oh...rats...

MoneyNinja: Brick to kiss Princess for five minutes

Brick: Are you kidding me!?

MoneyNinja: and Boomer to eat dog shit with a cup of cat pee. Wow now this is my favorite. Brick, Imma use that camera

Brick: be my guest

Princess drags Brick into Blossom's room again and Butch jumps in a pool full of snakes. Boomer went to do his dare too and the rest laugh their asses off. Well beside Blossom.

Boomer: I am never doing that again

Bubbles: oh please, your brothers made me eat a cockroach when I was a kid

Butch: first of all we didn't know that you weren't Boomer

Bubbles: even if you did, would have that stopped you?

Butch gave it a little thought: good point

Me: soo how was it Butchy boy?

Butch: well BC was right, I'm not infected or anything but I think I havea few snake teeths behind my back...and my butt

Brick got out of the room with a glare. Princess got out satisfied and Blossom shot her another killing glare. If looks could kill...

Me: You two had a blast for good

Princess: oh yes

Brick: zip it GB

Me: yes sir...

MoneyNinja: next dare is from Air gal who wants Brick to flirt with Princess and pretend that he has a crush on her

Brick: haven't I suffered enough?

Princess: well she did say pretend soo...ah who am I kidding, kissing part is where I come in for good

MoneyNinja: Butch, I'm gonna have to whisper this one to you

Butch leanes in so MoneyNinja could whisper the dare

Butch: are you fucking serious? She's gonna hate me!

MoneyNinja: does it look like I care?

Butch sighed and went to Buttercups room cursing under his breath

Buttercup: should I worry about this?

Me: hey you're married, worry about Boomer he just ate shit for real

MoneyNinja: and that's not the end GB, now he has to...oh wait this is a good thing to him. Bubbles wear a little revealing maids costume and flirt with Boomer

Bubbles: after he married my sister? No thanks

Me: if you don't do it, I'll burn Octi

Bubbles:...fine.

She went to her room to change. As she got out she wore a tight black maid pencil skirt and a tight belly shirt. Black high heels and a pair of knee socks. She curled her hair and applied some makeup.

Boomer had his jaw down, and Bubbles just rolled her eyes

MoneyNinja: Bloss, throw Brick in a shark pit

Blossom: I'd rather throw Princess but I'll take what I can get

She flew off to her room and carried Brick and threw him into a shark pit

Princess: why did you do that for!?

Blossom: put a sock in it, it should have been you

MoneyNinja: Bubbles throw Boomer in a snake pit

Bubbles: gladly

She grabbed Boomer and threw him.

Bubbles: I've been waiting for a dare like that for the whole chapter

MoneyNinja: and Buttercup to throw Butch into a scorpion pit

Buttercup: he's not here yet

Butch: ok I did the stupid dare, now do I really have to do it?

I nodded my head and bro fisted MoneyNinja

Butch: BC...I got you a present

He handed Buttercup a nicely wrapped present and Buttercup was blushing. As she unwrapped it, she saw her blanket in shreds. She growled in anger and shot me and MoneyNinja a killing glare

Buttercup: scorpion pit?

I nodded my head and she grabbed Butch and threw him as hard as she can

MoneyNinja: and that's why she's the toughest fighter

Me: remind me not to mess with her

MoneyNinja: deal

Blossom: well now I'm happy

Bubbles: me too

Buttercup: I'm gonna have more „ Kill Butch" moments right?

MoneyNinja: yep

Me: well this is the end. And now for the final dare from our guest

MoneyNinja: Blossom has to watch Brick and Princess smooch for ten minutes tied to a chair

Blossom: just when I thought it was over...

Brick: how do you think I feel?

Princess: dunno about you but I feel amazing

MoneyNinja: Bubbles to fight the RRB's

Bubbles: no problem

Bubbles surprisingly kicked their butts pretty fast, so Brick had to smooch all bruised. Blossom was dying in anger

MoneyNinja: Buttercup has to hug a 10ft spider, well this was suppose to be for the whole chapter but I guess she can do that till the next chapter, right?

Me: yeah...sorry about that

Buttercup: wait so they're all going to sleep and all and I have to hug that thing till you start making a new chapter?

Me: yeah

Buttercup: I hate you...I hate both of you

Me: I know

MoneyNinja: Brick to put his cap into a bowl of acid

Brick stopped smooching Princess and his eyes widen

Brick: You want me to do what!?

Blossom freed herself from the ropes and took Bricks cap and threw it

Blossom: finally something I can do!

MoneyNinja: Boomer to get thrown in a room filled with fangirls

Boomer: well that's not so bad, I mean most fangirls belong to Butch and Brick

Butch and Brick: thanks

Boomer goes to the room and starts screaming

Bubbles: he has that many fangirls?

Me: yep. So this might be the lesion to you that you should take care of Boomer...cause those girls are having a blast

MoneyNinja: alright Butch now you get to chose

Butch: from what?

MoneyNinja: you can either sing everything for the whole...next chapter, or get kicked where the sun doesn't shine

Butch: well I'm a terrible singer

Brick: I'll say

Butch glared at him and opened his mouth to continue

Butch: I choose the other one

Me: why that?

Butch: c'mon I was thrown in a scorpion pit, I have snake teeth on my back and you ask why I want to be kicked where the sun doesn't shine?

Me:...nevermind then. Buttercup do the honors

Butch: wait, why her?

Me: cause I want her to. I hope you're not planing on having kids anytime soon

Butch gets kicked by Buttercup and he was fighting off the tears in his eyes

MoneyNinja: Girls you have to dress in bikinis and get farted on by your counterparts

Girls: WHAT!

Boys:...ok

Buttercup: Butch you better not have burritoes for breakfast

Butch: now you tell me

Me: we might wanna put gas masks right now

Princess: me to?

MoneyNinja: if you don't want your face to blow up then yes

The dare was done and the girl stinked like skunk

Boys: sorry

MoneyNinja: that's ok girls, it's payback time. Hurt their egos

Butch: this won't hurt

Buttercup: you're a damned asshole that can't even lay a stinken punch to a girl. Oh and now here's something about your favorite shirt you wear trying to impress me with your muscles, yeah it makes you look like a fatass that has his asshole mistaken for muscles. And they stink by the way.

Butch:...ouch

Blossom: your arrogant, selfish, cheesy and damn rotten. I mean do you even know how to shower? You're eighteen and you should have learned that you don't eat soap, and that toilet paper goes for the asshole not for protecting your hair in the shower

Brick:...

Bubbles: You're dumb then the fridge, your poems suck but I have to pretend to like them just because I don't want my reactions to hurt you. I mean what does this poem even means. „ Roses are red, violets are blue, I love branches and puppy named Lily. „ What the hell is that for!? You were suppose to write poems to ME! Not some puppy out there. But hey, maybe you ate her shit after all

Boomer:...owie...

Me: my favorite insult so far

MoneyNinja: thanks

Me: well it was nice having you, and good luck with that spider BC

Buttercup: I still hate you

Me: hey I got a story named like that

MoneyNinja: well c ya

Me: bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy but hey now I can make it up to you guys haha. Our guest for today's chapter will be..* Blossom comes and whispers to me * What?...do I have to?...ugh fine. It appears that our contastaints have a request to NOT to have a guest in this chapter because they think that the previous two were mean, ruthless, heartless, evil and- Damn it Bloss this is what the story is about, this is stupid!**

**Bubbles: " Pleaase GB I promise this is the only time we do this " **

**Ok fine. But if I get less reviews you six are gonna get it **

**Butch: " Whatever, we have superpowers so basically you're threating us for nothing "**

**And yet I know bilions of fangirls who are ready to get their hands on you. I'm pretty sure that's a threat enough**

**Butch:"...bitch..." **

Alright let's start this before I change my mind about that no guest deal. Dare from NikkaXD-1999. Buttercup has to do something to Butch-

Buttercup**:**'' Ain't gonna kiss him so kill me ''

It's not a kissing part Buttercup

Butch**:**'' Damn ''

Throw him into a midevil torture device and Brick bring some popcorn this oughta be good

Brick**:** '' I'm way ahead of you ''

Nice, BC you may proceed with your torture

Buttercup**:**'' No problem ''

Butch**:**'' uhh go easy ok? ''

Buttercup**:****'' **no deal ''

Buttercup throws him and the rest of us enjoy the show infront.

Buttercup**:****'' **best dare so far''

Me**:**'' There's more, and I'm loving the start already ''

After fifteen minutes he came back gasping, panting and all messed up.

Boomer**:**'' Nika you are my favorite so far

Me**:** Hell yea, now let's check other dares

Bubbles**:** '' Remind me how is this going easy on us? ''

Me**:**'' You never told me to go easy, you just said that you don't want a guest in this chapter ''

Blossom**:**'' Even if we did that wouldn't make any differance ''

Me**:** '' My dear Blossom of course it wouldn't, I'm evil what did you expect? ''

Brick**:**'' Just dare us so we can get this over with ''

Me**:** '' Boomer and Buttercup have to divorce ''

Bubbles**:**'' Now that's a best dare so far ''

Me**:**'' Looks like someone was jelly ''

Bubbles blushed as an apple and looked away to hide it, but everyone including Boomer saw that.

Butch**:**'' Aww Baby blue has a crush on Dumbo Jumbo ''

Me**:**'' And how different are you exactly? ''

Butchblushed as well and had the same reaction as Bubbles. Buttercup smirked as she looked over at him. Something is cooking and that a cookie.

Oh and actually we have two guests here, come in boys!

Blossom**:**** ''**But you said there would be no guests ''

I did, but these aren't reviewers, they are...are...are...ARE YOU TWO ASSHOLES DEAF!? I SAID COME IN!

Suddenly by the speed of light Dexter and Mitch rush inside breaking the door...again.

Blossom**:**'' Again with-ah nevermind Dexter just came here so I should probably be more surprised ''

You got that right, a gasp and a shout would definitely do the trick

Buttercup**:**'' What the hell is Mitch doing here? Wasn't this just a PPG and RRB truth and dare? ''

It is, but they're a part of a dare. And it goes to Blossom

Brick**:**'' Hold up there if any of them touch my girl they're gonna die ''

Actually they won't because you my dear Brick have to watch Dexter and Blossy kiss for fifteen minutes, and don't even think about hurting him or else

Brick**:**'' YOU LITTLE BITCH! ''

I know, I got called worse

Brick got tied up by Boomer and Butch who were laughing their asses off. Blossom didn't like kissing at all but Dex was dying out of happiness, counting by Brick's look on his face, the happiness won't last long.

Butch**:**'' You are enjoying your job aren't you? '' he asked with a smirk while holding his coke

How could I not, I mean hello it's not like I can do this to anyone in real life without ending up in jail

Buttercup**:**'' True that ''

Blossom**:**'' Fifteen minutes over now get lost! ''

Oh ok, alright Dex your time is up

Brick**:**'' THAT ASS AIN'T MOVING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY ASS KICKING MOMENT WITH HIM! ''

Butch let Dexter go, Boomer let Brick go

Boomer**:**'' But he's gonna-''

I knooow that's why you should let him go, I love a good fight

Butch**:**'' Daaamn are you sure you don't wanna be a RowdyRuff Girl by any chance? ''

Oh no I'm waaay better then that honey

Just as Dexter was let go, Brick tackled him and started beating him up.

Brick**:**'' I hope you have your last words cause Imma pound your soul out ''

Cut! That was a perfect line Brick now can we pleaase continue?

Brick**:**'' Well I got my revenge so ok ''

Bubbles steal a necklace worth a fortune

Bubbles**:****''**WHAT! No I can't do that I'm too nice to- ''

Steal the damned necklace or I'm gonna make Boomer marry Princess

Bubbles**:**** '' **One stolen necklace coming right up ''

After a little while she completed her task

Buttercup**:**'' You did that for stinking love? Eeew that's so grows ''

Speaking of love BC you got your moment with Mitch with five minutes, and Butchy boy lets see how you can handle it

Butch**:**'' Remember when I said that you should become a RowdyRuff Girl, forget it ''

The two started making out and Butch was dying

Brick: '' Should I release the beast? "

Yes please!

Same thing happened with Mitch like with Dexter, asskicking time in the house!

Blossom: Damn, so much fighting

Buttercup: " I know isn't it cool? "

Next dare Boomer reading Bricks diary, but read it to us please!

Boomer: " SURE! "

Brick: " No wait! "

Boomer: " Dear Diary, today I saw Blossom putting on her bra, it was really wow! It was red and well it was the first time I saw one of those things "

Butch: " WHOA BRO! YOU NEVER SAW A BRA!? "

Brick: " I did it's just that I- "

Boomer: " Dear Diary today Bubbles made us all cookies and they were awesome! I swear if things don't work out between me and Bloss, that girl is coming next "

Brick was blushing like hell and Bubbles started giggling making Blossom and Boomer glare at her

Bubbles: " What? "

Brick: " No more...please..."

Boomer: " Here's one with Buttercup "

Butch: " One with who? "

Brick: " Oh crap..."

Boomer: Dear Diary today I had to kiss Buttercup to get away from Princess, though she does kiss well but Butch would have my head on a wall if he found out about that "

Butch: " Oh you bet I will "

Well this was fucking cool, Brick you can get your revenge by throwing Boomer in a tank full of electrical eals

Brick: " Hell yeah I will! "

Brick did what he was told and we could all hear Boomer's screams for help and mercy

Now that was fucking better! Oh and Butch did you kick Mitch where the sun doesn't shine by any chance?

Butch: " No but he is in a hospital in coma if that helps "

Imma ask Nika for that one.

Sorry everyone but I am getting really tired now and I'll write down other dares in the next chapter, hope you had fun

Boomer: " SOMEONE HELP ME! "

See ya later y'all


End file.
